Kung Fu Panda: The Slow Fast and Other Stories
Christine Larsen Rolando Mallada Diego Rodriguez |Row 3 title= Publisher |Row 3 info= Ape Entertainment |Row 4 title= Released |Row 4 info= July 10, 2012 |Row 5 title= Pages |Row 5 info= 48 |Row 6 title= Country |Row 6 info= United States |Row 7 title= Language |Row 7 info= English |Row 8 title= |Row 8 info= }} Kung Fu Panda: The Slow Fast & Other Stories (also shortened The Slow Fast & Other Stories) is a comic book collection published by Ape Entertainment based on 's ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It was published on July 10, 2012.Amazon.com - "Kung Fu Panda: The Slow Fast & Other Stories" Synopses ﻿Po, the panda with dreams only slightly smaller than his appetite, is back in these all new adventures of awesomeness! The journey from clumsy and awkward Noodle Shop employee to legendary Dragon Warrior was full of adventure, danger, hunger, excitement, occasional fullness, exhaustion, second winds, and hunger! Just because that journey has come to end doesn't mean that there aren't new fights to fight, battles to battle, villains to vi--... uh... victor... over... and DINNERS to dine upon! Join Po as he takes on the toughest villains with the Furious Five at his side, and the LARGEST bowls of noodles on his own! Includes stories 'The Slow Fast,' 'Discipline & Disorder,' and more! Mountain warlords. Cutthroat barbarians. Ancient demons. Po has faced them all. His next challenge, however, may be more than even the Dragon Warrior can handle, when Master Shifu issues Po a new challenge - a 24 hour fast! Will Po be able to defeat the enemy within, his own voracious appetite? This volume also includes stories 'Discipline & Disorder,' 'Grrls Night Out,' and 'Monkey Chain Gang.'LegacyComics.net - "Kung Fu Panda Digest: Slow Fast & Other" Summary The Slow Fast One day, Po and the Furious Five were meditating while Shifu explained to them the concept of fasting. However, while the Five had successfully cleared their minds, Po was daydreaming about food. After the students snapped out of their meditation, Shifu informed Po that while his kung fu skills had grown, so had his weight, and that he needed to discipline himself. With that, the red panda orders Po to fast for the next twenty-four hours. As a horrified Po ran off, Mantis and Crane made bets as to how long Po would last, with Mantis betting six hours and Crane betting that Po wouldn't even last one, while Tigress remarked that Po could do the full twenty-four, stating that once Po sets his mind to something, he's unstoppable. Meanwhile, Po fled in terror from a pond after seeing his reflection morph into food, and ran into the forest in an attempt to escape temptation. However, he found further troubles: he was startled when he stepped on a branch, walked into a berry bush and barely managed to avoid swallowing them when they fall into his mouth. Po then decided to sleep out the rest of the fast, after which a watermelon fell into his mouth. Though he spit it out, he accidentally knocked the watermelon tree by doing so, and had to flee from the falling fruit. He came to a nearby stream and decided to take a drink, only to run away screaming after remembering that fasting involved avoiding food and drink. fighting off the bandits]] Po managed to escape the forest, but his relief was short lived when he found himself in the Annual Dumpling Festival, his strongest temptation yet. Desperate, the panda resolved to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the fast to keep any more food from going into his mouth. At that moment, a gang of bandits interrupted the Dumpling Eating Contest, and decided to take all the food, as well as the the prize for the contest, golden dumpling. Despite being unable to speak because of his vow of silence, Po took on the bandits. However, since weapons were not allowed at the festival (a rule the bandits broke so they could target the festival), Po struggled to fight them, until he eventually defeated them and forced them to flee by using the enormous variety of food around him as improvised weapons. With the bandits were gone, the grateful citizens rewarded Po with the golden dumpling, but the mute panda gave them a note, explaining that he could not accept it because he did not and would not partake in the eating contest. Just then, Shifu and the Furious Five arrived, and Shifu informed Po that the fast was completed, and commended the panda for achieving discipline. Immediately after this, Po scarfed down all the dumplings, winning the contest. Bemused, Shifu stated that he may have spoken too soon. Discipline and Disorder The story opens with Po and Tigress being chased by assassins in the Forbidden Forest. Their differing ideas over how to deal with the situation are complicated by the fact that they are stuck together with a Chinese finger trap, frequently putting them at odds with each other. As Po exclaims, their being stuck together is tearing them apart. The cause of their predicament is explained through flashback: two days ago, Shifu sent them on a mission to Wu Zhu Village on the other side of the Forbidden Forest, which was under threat from the warlord Mei. The two warriors traveled to the village and confronted Mei and her soldiers the next day. However, Mei's ability to suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke enabled her to outsmart Po and Tigress, and eventually trap them in the finger trap, forcing them to flee. Back in the present, Po and Tigress attempt to find a hiding spot, but are eventually forced to confront the pursing soldiers. However, their differing methods of fighting the soldiers cause them to attempt to fight them separately, leading to them falling flat on the floor. Before the soldiers can finish them off, the two warriors fall over a cliff and into the rapids below. After they emerge exhausted from the river some time later, Po and Tigress realize that the reason why they're failing is because they both keep thinking that their way was the best way, and were working against each other instead of with each other. With that, they attempt to push their fingers together within the trap instead of pulling them apart. The finger trap immediately releases them. Now free, Po and Tigress decide to return to the village and take Mei down. and Tigress fighting Mei]] They arrive back at the village just as Mei is forcing the mayor to sign a document giving her total control of the village. Shocked that they managed to escape her finger trap, Mei orders her soldiers to attack. By combining their combat techniques, Po and Tigress effortlessly defeat them leaving Mei to combat the two warriors alone. When bladed fans and melee attacks fail, Mei resorts to her disappearing technique. However, Po can smell the egg rolls she had eaten, and swiftly knocks the warlord out cold. As Mei is imprisoned, Po and Tigress depart, with Tigress complimenting Po on his work and stating that she would stick with him any day. Grrls Night Out and Viper in "Grrls Night Out"]] One evening, a reluctant Tigress accompanies Viper to the Lin Ju Village's yearly harvest celebration. Not used to girl's night outs, Tigress asks Viper what to do next, and Viper decides to have dinner. They enter a nearby tavern, and are soon approached by an ox and rhino who attempt pathetically to flirt with them, leading to the ox and rhino eventually fighting over them. Their fight endangers the tavern and its inhabitants, prompting Viper and Tigress to intervene and fling the two from the building. As the grateful staff give them specials on the house, Tigress tells Viper that the girl's night out was indeed good after all. Monkey Chain Gang facing the Monkey Chain Gang]] A gang of monkey bandits robbed a large house late at night, using their apparently foolproof plan to create a monkey chain leading from the tree to the house. As the gang leader praised their plan, his second-in-command revealed that he had recently hired a "new guy". The leader was shocked to discover that this new member was Master Monkey, and ordered his minions to attack, but Monkey effortlessly defeated them all. The leader and his second-in-command attempted to escape, but Po and the other members of the Furious Five burst in and knocked them out, with Monkey telling his companions that the entire scenario had been a trap to capture the bandits. Gallery Coming soon! View more... References External Links * Official Ape Entertainment website Category: Comics Category: Books